¿Mi esposa es una niña?
by Lady ShadowWriter
Summary: ¿Qué harías tú si tu esposa aparece con 5 años? ¿Ser su niñero? Sai así lo hizo. Pero... ¿¡Por qué le excitaba tanto una niña! [SaiIno]


Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son exclusivamente propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

—Este fic participa en el Reto "Niñeros por un día. Canon " del foro Legado Ninja.

 _ **¿Mi esposa es un niña?**_ **Capítulo único.** _by Shadow Von Writer_

* * *

Hace poco, Sai había leído un libro. Sí, otro más. Pero este era distinto.

Sai quería saber cómo se podría excitar él, así que cogió uno de los libros de Jiraiya.

Está bien; Sai sabía que, en ciertas ocasiones, su "amiguito" reaccionaba ante el cuerpo de su esposa. Pero Sai no sabía que era eso que lo excitaba.

Pero nada. Nada en ese libro lograba provocar lo que los movimientos (aún sin identificar) de su hermosa Ino provocaban.

—Que raro —masculló—. Tal vez deba preguntar a alguien.

—¿Sai? ¿Estás en casa?

La dulce voz de Ino. Ese sonido relajaba mucho a Sai, le hacía estar tranquilo.

—Sí, aquí. —respondió

La figura de su rubia esposa apareció en el salón, cargada hasta arriba de bolsas.

—Ayuda, ahora. —le ordenó (como siempre) su dulce esposa

—Claro.

Cogió varias bolsas, y rápidamente las dejó en la cocina, junto a los otras. Curioso, revisó su contenido. Comida, cosas para la casa y un libro.

Esperen. ¿Ino compró un libro?

—Ino, ¿qué es esto? —preguntó, mostrando el pequeño libro de tapas negras

—¿Eh? —los azulados ojos de Ino revisaron el libro— ¡Sai suelta eso!

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó, y sin más abrió el libro por una página al azar

—¡Sai!

Al segundo la rubia desapareció. Atónito, Sai parpadeó. Su mirada estaba clavada en el lugar donde anteriormente estuvo su hermosa esposa.

¿Cómo...?

—¡Sai, maldito idiota!

Otra vez parpadeó. Bajó la mirada lentamente. Uno, dos, cinco, diez, veinte... Cuarenta centímetros más abajo, un niña de ojos azules y cabello rubio le miraba enfadado.

—¿I... no? —preguntó, asombrado

—¿Quién voy a ser, imbécil?

Sí, sin duda era ella. Esa forma de insultarle era única de Ino (y Sakura, pero la oji-verde lo golpeaba en lugar de insultarle).

—¿Mi esposa es una niña? —susurró al aire, atontado

—Cierra la boca y ayúdame.

Los oscuros ojos de Sai observaron fijamente el puchero en los labios de la niña; y sorprendido comprobó en "algo" en su entrepierna había reaccionado.

— _"Tiene que ser una broma."_ —pensó, avergonzado

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa? —le preguntó su pequeña esposa

—Nada, nada.

¿Qué haría Naruto en estos casos? Sí, eso era lo que se preguntaba siempre Sai cuando estaba en problemas; así sabía lo que NO tenía que hacer.

Naruto buscaría una forma de volverla adulta otra vez. Pero Sai no era muy dado a ir por ahí buscando ayuda.

Bueno, la cuidaría. Seguro que acababa volviendo a la normalidad.

—Sai.

—¿Sí?

—Coge las galletas.

Otro puchero, y, como no, otro tirón en la partes bajas de Sai.

Sai estaba en problemas, y eso solo había empezado.

 **...**

Una hora.

Ino ya llevaba una hora convertida en una niña de cinco años, y el pobre (y recién descubierto pervertido) de Sai ya se había empalmado diez veces.

—Sai, eso duele —pequeñas lágrimas se agruparon en los ojitos de Ino—. ¡Ay!

—Lo siento —comentó, sintiendo _otra vez_ otro tirón—. Debiste haber tenido más cuidado, te dije que el estante estaba muy alto para ti.

—Idiota.

—¿Eras así de pequeña, o es por que te enfadaste conmigo? —preguntó divertido, a veces era entretenido cuidar de la pequeña

Ino, aparentemente, se lo pensó.

—Siempre fui así, creo. —fue su respuesta. Sai sonrió suavemente— ¿Por?

—Nada, nada.

 **...**

Cinco horas.

Y Sai... Bueno, digamos que Ino se estaba acostumbrando a que Sai se encerrara en el baño.

Sí, dejémoslo así.

—¡Ino! ¡Estáte quieta! —Sai gritó, lo mismo que llevaba veinte minutos haciendo

—¡No quiero!

Ino no quería comer. Sai no solía cocinar, pero, gracias a la situación de Ino, fue el pálido chico el que se encargó de la comida. E Ino, tan inteligente como era, sabía que debía escapar de esa atrocidad.

Joder, si hasta Sakura cocinaba mejor.

—¡Ino, espera ahí!

—¡No voy a comer esa porquería!

—¡No es eso!

—¡Entonces qué...

 _¡PUM!_

—¡Ino!

El pasillo terminaba. Eso le quería decir Sai a la niña, pero esta no escuchaba. Y obviamente, la oji-azul chocó contra la pared.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el mayor, preocupado

La pequeña niña estaba sentada en el suelo, frotando suavemente su rodilla.

—Me raspé la pierna. —dijo, adolorida

Sai tragó saliva. Llevó una mano a su brazo, pellizcándose.

—Ino, discúlpame un segundo.

—¿Vuelves al baño?

—Esto... Sí.

 **...**

Diez horas.

Y, bueno... ¿¡En serio pensáis que puedo saber cuantas veces se ha excitado ese pervertido? No soy Madara, eh, no soy un dios. Jopé.

—Sai. —llamó la menor

—Dime.

—¿Tú me quieres? —peguntó, sus ojos azules brillando en curiosidad e inocencia

Sai se giró, llevando su mano a su entrepierna, evitando que se levantara. ¡Joder! ¿¡Por qué le pasaba eso?!

—No te quiero Ino.

—¿No? —tristeza brillando en su voz

Prontamente Ino se vio envuelta en los brazos de Sai, en un cariñoso abrazo.

—Yo te amo.

Ino devolvió el abrazo.

—Yo también.

 **...**

Dieciséis horas.

Ino estaba tumbada en cama, Sai sentado a un lado, arropando a la niña. La pequeña Ino tenía sueño, pero no quería irse a dormir aún.

—¿No podemos jugar un rato más? Por favor. —suplicó la niña

—No, Ino. Debes dormir, así mañana podrás volver a la normalidad. —explicó suavemente

—¿Te divertiste hoy?

—Sí, mucho. Ahora descansa.

Dulcemente, Sai colocó un pequeño beso en la frente de Ino. La cual soltó un risita divertida.

—Descansa pequeña —se despidió—. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo je je.

 **...**

Al día siguiente.

Sai salió del baño, después de "aliviar su problema" por decirlo de alguna manera. Se dirigía hacia la habitación en la que había dejado a su esposa. Pero... ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a su esposa, otra vez con veintidós años, cocinando el desayuno?

—¿Ino?

—¿Ya despertaste? —preguntó la rubia— El efecto se pasó hace poco. Gracias por cuidarme ayer.

—No fue nada, es más, me divertí mucho.

—Ya vi. —la traviesa risa de Ino no le gustó a Sai, nadita

Ayer había descubierto que lo que le excitaba de su esposa era esa aura infantil e inocente que poseía, y lo que no le gustaba era el lado pervertido que la chica podía llegar a mostrar.

—La próxima vez, —los dedos de Ino se pasearon por "esa zona" (ejem, me entienden, ¿no?)— procura no excitarte con una niña de cinco años.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna del pintor.

—Entendido.

Sai necesitaba un libro. ¿Cuál? Pues uno muy fácil:

 _"Cómo ser el niñero de tu esposa."_

Sai creía que debía ser escritor en lugar de pintor.

* * *

 _¡Terminé! Wa, mi primer trabajo para un reto. ¡Que emoción! ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Sai siempre ha sido un pervertido, no pueden decir que no._

La Sombra Escrita~


End file.
